Various types of hospital beds with conveyor mattresses are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a hospital bed with conveyor mattress that includes a loop mattress disposed overlying and attached to a conveyor belt disposed in operational communication with a plurality of transverse rollers horizontally disposed within a mattress frame, wherein the loop mattress is moveable in each of a first direction and a second direction and a plurality of hydraulic jacks enable inclinations of specific sections of the mattress relative each other to comfortably position a patient disposed upon the bed, as desired, and extant electronics and medical accoutrements are supportable, powerable, and securable proximal a patient disposed in the bed, whereby a patient is moveable upon the mattress at the press of a button and able to control peripheral electronics while in bed.